The Last Uzumaki & Namikaze Heir
by lishymorgan
Summary: The Rookie 12 are going on a mission together to fight off a whole bunch of bandits when Naruko finds out a little more then who her parents are or were Note: this is a SasuFEMNaru so no likey don't go any further! haters will not be accepted! (joking)
1. Chapter 1

The Last Uzumaki & Namikaze Heir

This came to me ages ago (along with a whole bunch other) & I thought I would type the first chapter out & see how that goes)which I might do with the other stories I have as well) so here it is!

Of course this is sasunaru but this time it's sasuFEMnaru :) so no likey then dont bother reading it

My gramma is probably poop so dont worry about that

 _'poop'_ thinking

"poop" talking

 _ **'poop'**_ demon/inner voice thinking

" **poop"** demon/inner voice talking

it's the same old same old that you see in other stories

Summary: The Rookie 12 are going on a mission together to fight off a whole bunch of bandits when Naruko finds out a little more then who her parents are or were

Their all the same age they were in the first series just to let you know;) unless I do a flashback like now!

~~8 years ago~~

"Alright everyone I know it's strange getting a new person joining us half way through the year but I would like you all to be nice to her, Kiba I'm looking at you" the scarred teacher said to his class directing his gaze to the brow haired boy with red fang marks on his cheeks

"haaay!" said boy exclaimed but was ignored by the teacher as he continued to explain about the new student when a knock came from the slide door to the left of Iruka & the Third Hokage walked in

"oh Lord Hokage! I didn't expect you to come for couple more minutes"

"yes but I need to talk to you about your new student" the aged Hokgae said before looking around the classroom "in private if you can" he finished giving Iruka a look that said it was important

"of course Lord Hokage, now class I would like you to complete questions 1 to 5 while I talk to the third" he announced getting a groan from the others in the room as he stepped out of the room & slide the door shut

 **Outside**

"what was it you wanted me to-" he pause seeing they weren't alone "oh hello there you must be Naruko" he said to the young blond girl who hid behind the Hokage's legs showing only half her face to the teacher

"Iruka this here is Naruko, she's very shy to new people but she will open up more as you get to know her but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about her which is very important" he finished in a serious tone that silently said not to interrupt him while he's speaking

"of course" Iruka replied

"now I'm not sure how to explain this but Naruko has lost a significant amount of her memory, & by significant I mean the only thing she remembers is her first name & age, she was found collapsed just out side of the gate last week & has only woken up recently in the hospital" he finished waiting for any questions the chunnin may ask

"how terrible, no one knows where she came from?"

"no her trail starts & ends at the front gate, not even the best trackers can find out where she came from"

"I see, well I'm sure there wont be any problems here Lord Hokage you can count on me to look after her!" he said with a big smile then got down to the girls level with the small still plastered on her face

"i would love to get you know you Naruko & become great friends during the next couple of years as you grow up" he spoke soft & kindly to her holding his hand out for her to take & lead her into the classroom. She looked up at the Hokage who in turn smiled & nodded to her as she slowly came out from behind his legs to take his hand.

"if there is any trouble be sure to contact me Iruka"

"dont worry sir, I wont that happen right Naruko?" he replied looking down at the girl still holding his hand who looked up at him & smiled while nodding

"alright have fun Naruko & make lots of friends"

"okay old man, I'll try!" the once shy girl told the older man before following Iruka into the classroom

 **Classroom**

 _ **Sasuke point of view**_

 _'When is Iruka-sensei coming back! This is so bring waiting for him & everyone is so loud I can hardly hear myself think' _I thought to myself looking out the window next to me waiting for our teacher to continue the lesson on chakra control but stopped when said teacher walked in the classroom

"alright everyone quiet down!" Iruka-sensei yelled so everyone could hear him over their talking

"your new class mate has come earlier than expected so I would like you all to be nice to her, you all know what it's like being somewhere you've never been before so be nice to her or else" he said in a calm tone which scarred most people

"now I would like you all to meet Naruko" I looked up to see a cute blonde girl that I hadn't noticed before cause she was hiding behind his legs. She has three whisker like marks on each side of her cheeks that stood out with her nicely tanned skin & bright waist length hair, but what stood out the most was her eyes, they were the brightest & most beautiful eyes that could put the ocean & sky to shame. She was so…..so…...beautiful, she was wearing a sleeve-less black turtle-neck shirt with matching black shorts & black sandals, she had a side fridge with bangs on each side of her face framing it with the rest of her hair in a high ponytail like that Ino girl that sits with Sakura

"uh hello" I barely heard her voice that was so soft it made my heart feel all warm & fuzzy "I….um hope we can all work well together & become friends" she finished off fiddling with her thumbs as she looked at the ground

"very nice now! How about you go take a seat neeeaar" he paused looking around the room for any free spots when he stopped at me seeing the row free besides me

"ah! Why don't you go over & sit with Sasuke, Sasuke please put your hand up so she knows where you are & seeming how your at the top of the class could you help her catch up on what we've learnt so far this year?" he finished while I heard the girls quiet cries & the guys growling

"sure Iruka-sensei" I say secretly jumping for joy that she gets to sit next to me as I put my hand up

"okay" she says starting to walk over to me & sitting down right besides me

"hi I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" I say to her with a smile that not a lot of people see

"hi Sasuke, I'm Naruko" she smiles back at me

"Naruko what?" I say because she didn't tell me her full name

"huh?" she says confused

"your full name, what's your name Naruko?" I ask nicely

"I uh...don't know my last name sorry, the people at the place that smells weird said I have amnesia or something" she tells me quietly with her smile fading which makes me frown

"oh I...I'm sorry to hear that, but hay we could make some new memories for you as friends if you want" I tell her which makes her face brighten up quickly

"really? You wanna be my friend?"

"yea sure! I can be your new best friend if you want"

"yes please!" she exclaims getting some looking at the others from her out burst as she blushed while Iruka-sensei was smiling

Chapter 1 over! Was it good? Should I continue? I probably will cause i've wanted to put this out for months now XD

REVIEW YA'LL PLEZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Woop chapter 2!

I started this chapter like 2 years ago(heh heh .') & only just went through all my stories & while I still have 3 weeks of holidays left I decided to get more chapters out before I start senior year cause I most likely(definitely) wont get more out during that time

In this chapter I decided to skip right to the mission which is like… I don't a year or 2 after they graduated from the academy & the exam so everyone is Chuunin & are 16

(p.s my spelling still sucks really bad & I get confused with which spelling for words like scared, scarred, chose, choose, there, their & all that crap(even though im a senior now XD) but ill try to spell right XD ALSO! I probably should have put this in the first chapter but there's a Uzumaki Village & a Namikaze village as well as the massacre still happened & Itachi is in Akatsuki as a spy for the Leaf & Sasuke has known this

 **Hokages Office**

Currently all the rookie 12 including their sensei's, as well as Jiraiya were standing in the Hokage's office waiting for Tsunada to give them their next mission that she had called them up for

"Come on granny what's this mission already? I was training y'know" came from the orange & black female that was standing next to her other two team mates

"Pipe down Naruko! Show some respect for Lady Tsunada will ya!" exclaimed Naruko's pink haired team mate, Sakura

"Yea listen to billboard brow" a pale blond said from next to her

"What was that Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled

"Hn, you guys are too loud" the girls last team mate Sasuke, mumbled annoyed

"Troublesome females" a boy with brown hair shaped like a pineapple said from across the room

"What was that Shikamaru!" his female team mate yelled in his ear which had no affect to him but the others around

"Alright pipe down, let's get this over with" the ruler of the Village Hidden in the Leaf said getting the attention of everyone in the room "This mission I'm sending you all on is very important so listen up! There has been reports about a disturbance near the leaf boarder with the Uzumaki Village" she said before noticing Naruko having a dazed look "Naruko, something wrong?" her voice was filled with concern as Naruko never(barely) showed she was in pain or hurt

"Huh? Oh yea I'm super just a little headache! Nothing to worry about granny!" she half yelled smiling as she hid her pain because of her pounding headache because everyone was looking at her

"Hm, anyway I want you all to go to the Uzumaki Village & see what's wrong over there, then see what's happening with the Namikaze Village was well"

"Why not just send a messenger bird?" a boy with lavender eyes suggested

"We've sent three to each in the past month but no reply, plus we haven't had contact with them in almost ten years on October tenth, same with the Namikaze Village & I have a bad feeling about this"

"October tenth ten years ago? Did something happen then?" Shikamaru asked the blond Hokage

"That I know of no, but after that day we stopped getting messages from them & we were very close to them" she finished as her eyes scanned around the room stopping at Naruko once again who was clutching her head "Naruko? Are you sure your okay, your starting to look pale?" the tone in her voice was nothing but concern

"Yea it's just probably the weather y'know?" she replied with a laugh in her voice as she let go of her head smiling

"Why don't you go get a drink & some fresh air? The others will fill you in when you come back"

"Yea…...sure" her voice grew soft at the end as she walked out the door so the cool fresh air

"Sasuke go & watch her" Tsunada said as Sasuke nodded & left after his blond team mate and girlfriend

 **Outside**

"Naruko are you okay?" Sasuke asked with concern as he found Naruko sitting on top of the Hokage's building with a hand on head

"Huh? Oh Sasuke, yeah I'm fine just a little headache y'know?" she said with a smile that betrayed the pain in her eyes

"Your not okay I can tell, wanna tell me what's wrong?" he said sitting down besides her giving her a water bottle that she grabbed and took a couple of sips

"…..it's just, every time I hear about those village's I get this killing headache and my stomach drops, and I…..I get these" she pauses, trying to figure out how to word it "These…..blurry images of a red haired woman then a…...blond man in front of me" she stops looking at Sasuke for an answer while said person just sits there with his eyes slightly wider

"I think, they might be the memories you lost all those years ago, Naruko"

"Memories huh?" she replied as she looked at her hands, taking another sip of the water "Maybe the village's will help me?"

Stoppin right here cause next chapter will be going to the Namikaze Village! Stay tuned me dudes!


End file.
